


Guillermo loves...

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Funny, Inspired by Ponyo (2008), M/M, Meme, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: Inspired by an old Ponyo meme.I didn't see one for WWDITS, and I thought it was kinda fitting.Enjoy!
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Guillermo loves...

[](https://imgur.com/2RzDPT2)

**Author's Note:**

> What We Do In The Shadows belongs to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.  
> I am Strange Birdy on [Tumblr](https://strange-birdy-me.tumblr.com/)


End file.
